1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a service wireless network system, which accommodates a highly efficient and versatile networking performance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Network usage is becoming increasingly popular at a rapid rate. A data networking system, which is formed by a group of computers and other computerized equipments, allows data communication among a plurality of clients that each client is usually a single computer, or a subnet. The major function of a LAN (local area network) networking system is to make the communication among the devices within the network. When applying the LAN networking system to more complicate application, like a service network, the function of communication is just a basic requirement, more networking features is needed to meet the service requirements. Among them, different client devices or subnets need to have different connection speed. Maintaining the stability of the network is also very important when the network scale is getting larger and the networking traffic is getting bigger.
A service networking system of the prior art usually comprises central service equipments and customer premises equipments. Ethernet and ATM are the most popular protocols implemented at the lower level of the networking. IP network is the most popular data connectivity delivery system. Cable, DSL and similar types of the service network all base on IP protocol at networking layer three. A typical data service network is a centralized network, which delivers the service from a central service equipment to a plurality of remote clients, many clients sharing the same service node. Implemented with bridging mode among clients, the network is easy to be setup and supposedly easy to be managed. But, due to the nature of bridging protocol, a large amount of redundant network packets flows in the media, wasting a big portion of the media bandwidth.
In order to service different types of clients, a centralized service network usually adopts a special device or feature to control bandwidth or to maintain the QOS for clients. Because it is a centralized system, the bandwidth control equipment needs to handle the traffic of the whole network. So, the system load is getting heavier as the client number increases, and the equipment itself adds bigger and bigger latency to the whole communication system. Due to the nature of centralized control architecture, the abundant network packets get dropped till it reaches the central bandwidth control device. In another word, a network packet travels through many devices/equipments and may get dropped at the central node. This prior art of service control is very inefficient, wasting network bandwidth, and having less accurate results. In conclusion, the centralized type of network is very inefficient and has poor service stability. It's very hard to maintain and manage the Quality Of Service (QOS) for clients, and to meet the actual requirement of high standard data networking.